1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an integral forming contact assembly, and especially to an integral forming contact assembly which is arranged non-coplanarity in an electronic apparatus.
2. The Related Art
At present, more and more users adopt a light pen as a presentation device in view of a convenient manipulation and application thereof without a space limit.
In general, a light pen has a pen body with an arc appearance. When manufacturing, it is necessary to provide a plurality of charging terminals which are arranged to form an arc shape and engaged electrically a plurality of connectors to charge for the light pen. In general, each charging terminal is stamped singly, then assembled respectively in the light pen one by one. In this consequence, the prior art mentioned above has some serious drawbacks. It results in a difficult assembly of the charging terminals and increases an assembling cost simultaneously.